Beautifully Lined
by Takato Lover16
Summary: Heart strumming madly, music popping ears, Tai shuffled on his feet, watered all over with sweat and anticipation; sluggish tapping of lips began movement, parted as if before glued.
1. Almost Shining

**I don't know where I got this idea from, but just went along with it, anyway! :P **

**I probably will be mentioning a lot of songs in this Fic, so, it'd probably be best if you gave them a listen to while reading. **

**The singing will be in bold letters. **

**The songs in this chapter are: **

'**Superstar' by 'the Carpenters' **

**And **

'**Please Mr. Postman' also by 'the Carpenters' **

**Feedback would be lovely! :'):') **

****

Beautifully Lined

Chapter 1 – Almost Shining

"**Don't you remember; you told me you loved me, baby? **

"Tai, get your backside down these stairs!"

"Okay!"

"**Said you'd be coming back this way, again, baby"**

"I mean it, young man"

"**Baby, baby, baby, baby, oh, baby; I love you. I really do" **

Click off; silence, just bustling from beyond the glass and frame.

A tumble down the last few claps of new school shoes upon floorboard, and a carelessly untamed mess of caramel stopped in front of its waiting mother. Her face curved toward the bottom, much like her son's; for now, at least; and her eyes wore the same drips of melted milk chocolate coating.

"Just don't complain to me when you're late, Justin" She turned, hiding her smirk and trembling in trying to suppress a giggle.

"Oh, no you didn't"

Mouth agape in mock shock, Tai Kamiya just stuck there, as if the wind had glued his face to that exact formation for all of time and space. When the woman didn't turn, he jogged quickly to her side, continuing in a fast walk, his barely shorter legs struggling to maintain her wide strides.

"Justin Beiber would never sing 'The Carpenters'; he's not good enough, I guess" Another smirk, but this time his – knowing full well his rival's opinion on all matters concerning the singer.

"You take that back!" She joked squeezing his shoulder playfully hard.

"Aren't you the one supposed to like all the old music, anyway?" The emphasis on 'old' didn't let distracted mums lye.

A continuation of these back and fourths ensued all the way to the car, and didn't falter until the new school gates lay before them.

"Don't be nervous. Just be yourself" She spoke seriously.

"What an appalling piece of advice!" Tai caused the two of them laughter, adding the finishing touches to his overly rammed backpack.

"I love you" A squeeze of tanned hand.

"Mum, I'll be fine!" He whined, though secretly loving his mother's overprotective nature.

Long faded pinks matched the brickwork next to them, greens grew up for the most parts; ivory leeches, sprouting yellow oranges, and violet jesses. Sun jetted down upon it all; students nowhere seen; a penny tinkled from ground level; a squat, fingers traced the seams; tickled hard velvet.

Up again, maybe adjoining cloudland.

Glimpse of ashen behind a tree. Birds evacuated heavenly, swooping low as if 'Swan Lake' – full of grace and perfect timing; a full flock, yet not a squawk; just taps and high-pitched beams of a piano being dusted by a mouse.

Smell of banana mousse radiated from a nearby structure; clangs of cutlery, pings of washing and steams were heard and not seen. Bored quickly just on that spot, Tai strolled quite merrily along; not really a trouble in his mind, except, of course, the act that must be acted, today.

He swallowed, as if swallowing a beaver whole, and looked to the sunless sky for reassurance. Just enough was founded, somehow, and he strolled once more, to probably getting lost on the way.

"Excuse me" A mature voice came from behind, and rushed beyond.

"Wait!" The figure stopped and walked confidentially toward Tai, and looked in expectance.

"Erm… Sir" The brunette starred opposite skyline.

"That's better"

"I was just w-"A try to speak, nervously.

"Look at me when you're talking" The man instructed.

Rush of big, melting eyes to small, aging ones.

"I was just wondering, sir, if you knew where the music block was, sir" More unsure than before, Tai struggled but talked clarity.

"Well, you asked the right person; I'm the music teacher, Mr. Umi"

"Oh, that's good news" Raised white eyebrow.

"Sir; could you show me, please, sir?"

"Yes, of course" He smiled, and the younger mirrored the action.

The journey passed in silence, until the doors were reached.

"Is there a reason you wanted to come here?"

"I want to sing" Mr. Umi chuckled, looking at the boy.

"Mum believes I can do it" Tai spoke in protest.

"I'm sure she's right" He answered, ignoring the teen's forgetfulness of authority, and just smiled again, instead.

The pair entered a great hall; pew-like seats decorated in surrounding, large speakers placed themselves in each corner strategically. Music was soothing out from the noise boxes, before a press of the teacher's remote halted all of it.

"Okay. Your turn"

"My turn?" Brown, gone; brown, gone.

"You want to sing, don't you?"

"Yes, bu-"

"Get up there, then" A hand showing off the stage.

"Erm… Yes, sir"

Tai answered, moving hesitantly up to the front, stroking wood railings; glisteningly clean floor tiles were trodden upon, before he'd wanted to be, he was stood within the centre.

"This is Izzy. He controls all the technical side of things" Mr. Umi shouted to be heard.

The brunette looked around, but saw no-one.

"Hello, sir" A strange voice from behind a curtain to the side.

Tai was unsure of his age and appearance for a moment, having been titled with 'sir'. Careful steps closer, pulling the red quilt with creases fully across, and spied hair almost equal in breadth and tone.

"Hi, Izzy?" A short, pale boy the greeting was blew toward.

"Tell me what songs you need"

The brunette spoke quickly, but it was analyzed, and he, again, entered the stage.

The rows before him lay mostly unfilled, but still seemed largely full. Slim fingers grasped the neck, criss-crossed, circular head to his lips; just brushing, like an electric fence.

"When you're ready" The old man encouraged, but appeared impatient.

A nod; Slow, deep breaths dropped shallow. Hand to his left in some straight wavelength; too soon, the melody exploded throughout the hall.

Heart strumming madly, music popping ears, Tai shuffled on his feet, watered all over with sweat and anticipation; sluggish tapping of lips began movement, parted as if before glued.

"**Long ago, and oh, so far away; I fell in love with you, before the second show" **

Their faces lay uncharacterised.

"**Your guitar, it sounds so sweet and clear; but you're not really here"**

He didn't look happy.

"**It's just the radio" **Tai took something from within himself, ready for the chorus;

But no chorus came.

Stillness echoed around; they saw straight through Tai – long, one-way mirror.

"Do you have a… Jollier song" That same beard with lips spoke.

"Jollier? It'll by the same artist, would that be okay?" The brunette spoke nervously; unsure, really, what was happening.

"Just sing it"

Thankful for expected as such, Tai waved his other hand for an already arranged song. This one began quicker, straight away, it-

"**Stop; Woah, yes, wait a minute, Mr. Postman. (Wait) Wait, Mr. Postman" **

"**(Please, Mr. Postman look and see) Oh, yeah. (If there's a letter in your bag for me) Please, please, Mr. Postman (Why's it takin' such a long time,) Oh, yeah. (For me to hear from my girl of mine?)" **He decided to change the gender.

"**There must be some word today from my girlfriend so far away; please, Mr. Postman, look and see if there's a letter, a letter for me" **Once, again.

"**I've been standing here, waiting, Mr. Postman, so patiently; for just a card, or just a letter saying he's returning home to me" **Forgotten, but no-one really noticed, or maybe just didn't care of such things.

The music abruptly ceased.

Three or four claps sounding out from the emptiness – he liked it.

"We have a meeting here every lunch time; you come along, and I'll see what we can do with you" The man seemed friendly, already.

"That's great news!" Tai exhaled loudly, exclaiming his massive disbelief somewhere in that statement and puff of warm air meeting the warming, clearer space.

Afterward, Mr. Umi and Izzy left Tai alone.

The brunette danced stupidly in celebration, hopping down between the rows of kites and wings. He danced along, sunlight flaming out his heels; an extinguishing and steam overflew all else, light hand grabs his ankle and he bounded floor ward.

"Hey!" Tai shouted in surprise, though still a high-pitch of happiness, too, remained.

A slim boy, about the same age, sat casually. Cigarette stuck between lips, smoke decaying the area. Blonde bangs hung low over his eyes and ears; just a strong jaw line and pearly face were shown.

"If you actually believed that was good, you're clearly deluded" Cold, honest voice.

"But, he sa-" Tai attempted, taking the other's words as untruth.

"He just didn't want to upset you; honestly, even I feel a little sorry for you" Just silence now.

"That was pretty pathetic" He added, finally; cloud of cancer spraying into caramel.

"Screw you!" Tai spoke angrily; face ruffled up like a cat scratched wrongly; stood up and left.

Then, he would be found only in the boy's toilets; tissue supplies running lower and lower.


	2. Beauty and the Cigarette

**I'm back! Sorry, this is a really short chapter and it kinda' took me a while to get back into the gist of things. Anyway; the last half was a pure pleasure to write, and it really inspired me to carry this on, and reminded me why I used to do so much writing. **

**I love it! **

**Anyway, the song(s) mentioned in this chapter are as follows: **

'**Counting Down the Days' by Natalie Imbruglia. **

**Seriously, even I've done it, where you don't bother listening to the song; but just for the song, do it this time; it's a great song and she's a great singer! **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy. **

**And I'd love to know what you think. **

**Have fun reading. **

Beautifully Lined 

Chapter 2 – Beauty and the Cigarette 

Freckly nose a little reddened still, Tai's feet clapped along the woodenly tiled corridor floor. Quite tanned fingers traced the seams of their cheeks, ashamed of how easily they all reached tears. I guess, after all this time, I still have clouds in my sky, the brunette moved along.

"There you are!" An old voice traipsed.

Brown eyes widened and wished for complete dryness, before turning entirely around. 's pace slowed yet came near enough fairly quickly.

"I'll skip the question; the good news is that you have the obvious talent to join our group" He smiled a crescent smile, and Tai's face daren't change.

"The bad news… We've read your record and noticed you don't play an instrument; to join you need to have at least a Grade 4 certificate for any instrument"

"…"

"But I've an eye for natural talent, so I'd be more than happy to teach you"

The brunette finally reacted, but with just a single blink.

"Really? That's really kind of you, but I wouldn't want to be a bother" With the utmost politeness, just like his mum always taught him, he spoke.

"Nonsense; I can see how passionate you are about this, and how much you'd like to join. But learning an instrument is incredibly difficult; so, if you're willing to put in the time and effort, I'm sure you'll excel.

"Do you mean it?" Genuine, but with a naturally untrusting look, Tai questioned meekly.

"I never lie"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you of being a liar, it's just that" He trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Well, a guy said that you just felt sorry for me" Brown eyes never moved from the floor.

The teacher fingered his chin in contemplation, and then spoke again.

"Was he blonde?"

"Yes"

"Was he smoking?"

"Yes"

Mr. Umi let, by accident, a scoff escape him, and then continued to explain:

"He's not really a people person. He's been a member of the group now for five years, and been playing piano, violin, and harmonica since he was five years old"

"Wow" Was all that Tai then said.

"He still didn't have to be mean, though" He then added, like an unappeased child would to his mother.

"I'll have a strong word with him, after the performance"

"Performance?"

"Yes, every week each member of the group showcases a song they've learnt"

"I'd like to see that" Tai smiled, again politely.

"That's what I'm here for, to come get you"

"It's happening now?"

"Well, duh" The brunette chuckled at the teacher's probable attempt to be cool or be 'down with the kids'.

"Let's just go, and let's never speak of what I just said" Playful narrow of his eyes, then a tilt of his brunette mess to the right.

"Agreed"

The room was a lot fuller than earlier, crammed into very last seat, peoples' bottoms sat expectantly.

"These are all in your group?" Tai asked, amazed.

"No, it's mostly friends and in some cases, families"

As Mr. Umi sailed through the indoor bleachers without any hassle, Tai attempted his best attempt at keeping not submerged. His small feet trod cautiously, careful not to injure anyone's toes on his forever descent down 'Music Hall Mountain' or 'Mount Music Hall'.

The brunette giggled at the thought and blinked only a slight blink; slight enough to moisten his eyes, yet dry enough to miss the older man's not really sudden halt.

"Ouch" Quite an indifferent 'ouch' from Tai's lips, though his scraped knee along the side of the chair's metal framework would've said more if it could.

"I'm just going to leave you with Suki at the moment" The teacher presented with his hand a mousy-haired boy who appeared maybe a year-or-so younger than Tai's sixteen-and-six-twelfths.

Mr. Umi then left to attend the stage.

It was an uncomfortably tight fit, especially since they'd just met one side, and complete strangers on the other, yet Tai felt a little snug at the same time.

"So" That wasn't such an awkward thing to say, was it?

"So" If not, then that definitely was!

"So" He couldn't stop himself.

"So"

"So, I'm Tai" A friendly chuckle, and a scratch of his main.

"Charmed, I'm sure" Sarcasm seemed contrasted next to his soft voice.

"Great; another meanie like Matt"

"Oh, don't compliment me. Though it is my aspiration to be as mean as him one day" They both laughed, their complex humour succeeding, apparently.

"I'm Suki" His voice still friendly from laughing, the almost taller boy stated.

"Tai"

"You said, didn't you?" Playful, lime jewels.

"Yep" Goofy smile.

"Okay"

"Okay"

…

…

…

"So" They spoke in-unison, and then began to laugh almost wildly.

Something silenced them, however; that high-pitched noise from a microphone, a microphone attached to a piano, a piano on centre stage, centre stage with a just met once blonde sat on its stool.

"Okay, I'm sure you're all familiar with Matt Ishida; he's going to be playing a song for us today, playing both piano and guitar"

Everyone clapped; a cue for the sound to start.

What came first, was lyrics, broad lyrics, out from the lips that cigarette was poisoning earlier.

"**You were right," **Pale fingers strong on the keys.

"**And I don't want to be here if you're gonna be there;" **Continuing on, view up to the player.

"**Was that supposed to happen?" **Blond hair pure, unlike before when smoke-engulfed.

"**I'll hold tight, I'll remember to smile;" **Slightly nearing up an octave, tightly holding the beat, but forgetting to smile.

"**Though it has been a while," **

"**And without you, does it matter?" **Cross into the bridge.

"**There's no room, no place to start" **Eyes still closed, couldn't see the colour; a stand up for the guitar beside, and began on that.

"**When our souls are apart" **

Thump. Thump.

"**I wanna travel through time, see your surprise," **His voice is so beautiful, Tai thought almost aloud,

"**Hold you so tight; I'm counting down the days" **If his whole body wasn't paralyzed, that is.

"**Tonight, I just wanna be a million miles away from here," **Penultimate, eyes eventually opened, but didn't really look anywhere.

"**I'm counting down the days" **You can't think he's… His voice is beautiful, Tai, you're a guy! Hey, that rhymes; the brunette's brain attempted to wander off topic.

As the melody ended abruptly, Tai Kamiya carried on staring;

Only one thought wouldn't escape his mind, and it was pretty big, so couldn't even go outside-ways like a piano;

Alright then, his voice is definitely beautiful.

How unfair is that? The smoker's got the best voice in the world!


	3. Sandy Notes

**Another chapter. **

**Not a lot to say this time, really. **

Song**(s) mentioned: **

'**What You're Made of' by Lucie Silvas **

**Hope you enjoy reading. **

Beautifully Lined 

Chapter 3 – Sandy Notes

"So, what instrument are you going to learn?" Mrs. Kamiya, after swallowing her mouthful of salmon and parsley sauce, asked her son.

"I think…" Tai thought very carefully about his next few words, feigned confidentially by an over-compensating chew after chew, after chew after chew.

"I think the whole affair is a load of shit" Nonchalantly spoken, then a look up.

"Tai" A you-should-know-better-young-man tone, pitch, and look.

"Sorry, but honestly, I've been having singing lessons since I was seven, and now that I want to do something with it, I can't because I need to train with something else for years" Overly dramatic, the brunette slumped over the table, his elbow almost becoming part of the meal.

"Yes, it certainly is a nuisance"

"So, your voice definitely doesn't class as an 'instrument'?" The woman questioned.

"No. But I think if I try really hard, it shouldn't take me too long to learn some silly instrument" Tai then laughed, probably faking the last half of a smirk, but quietly, somehow confident.

"I'm glad to see you're back; though, for swearing, you're doing the dishes tonight"

Hands spongy, Tai walked up the monotonous, already, stairs.

Purple-socked feet trudged through the mess of what was their new room; well, it'd been their room for the past two weeks since they'd moved home, yet it didn't feel like home. They didn't care of random scribbles of song lyrics and old jeans they hadn't been pulled through in months; there was simply too much to bother to care.

Whole new scenery, a whole new place, but all this stuff appears the same; still haven't gathered the reason to unpack, will probably leave it another fortnight, and mum won't notice, with any luck, Tai, falling chest-first onto his new bed and bed duvet, thought, bored.

A ring out of the old, new doorbell, and Tai clambered up, desperate to relieve his boredom, if only for a second.

"Erm… Hi" Before the door was fully open, Tai recognised the voice a little.

"Hi?" Suki stood awkwardly, stroking his arm slowly, though it wasn't really cold out.

…

…

…

"So, what brings you here?" A smile, in an attempt to relieve the silence in the air.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry, this must seem pretty creepy of me" A few nods of 'Yeah, I can see where you're coming from'.

"You left so quickly today, Mr. Umi hardly had the chance to give you the course workbooks and stuff"

"Oh"

"I'm sorry it's quite late, my mum wouldn't let me go until I had eaten my dinner" Incredibly embarrassed at the childish reason, Suki hid inside searching for the books in his massively crammed red and blue spotted backpack.

"No worries. So; would you like to come in?" Tai took the books once found, and stepped to the side a little bit.

"No, thank you. I need to get home and practice my song for tomorrow"

"I thought everyone performed earlier"

"Yeah, well… I'm not too, confident, in public, so Mr. Umi lets me perform to just him" Face to the ground even further.

"That's very kind of him"

"Yeah, he's okay… For a teacher"

They shared a small laugh, though not as freely as earlier that day.

"Well, I for one would love to see you play, and I'm sure you're pretty damn great" Unsure of where that'd exploded from, the brunette just rolled with it, and smiled a nice smile.

Suki just looked there, and blinked again.

"Okay then, let's go"

"Go?"

"You're coming to my house; there you can see me play" Attempt at confidence; worked quite well, too.

"Are you sure? I mean, your parents won't mind?"

"Oh, they've gone out for the night" Didn't quite yet become him, though.

"Wouldn't it be strange if they came back and saw a random guy with their son?"

"I'm not their son. I'm adopted" Very, very matter-of-fact.

"Oh, sorry" Look down, ashamed.

"Look, if you don't want to come, it's fine" Suki softened his voice even more, and deliberately looked down further.

"You manipulative son-of-a-bitch" Tai grinned, knowingly.

"How could you tell?"

"How couldn't you?"

"Anyway, come in here then" The brunette countered the other's 'confidence' burst.

Suki looked suddenly very unnerved.

"Come on, I want my mum to see I'm not going to some serial killer's house" More reluctantly than not, mousy hair came forward, through the hallway and into the Kamiya living room.

Tai would've probably half-explained where he was going before he'd actually entered the living room, anyway; hopefully.

A woman, pale compared to her son, then again, a lot of people would be, was doing some apparently great amount of ironing, and looked up to see the pair of them.

"Mum, this is Suki. I met him today. Now I'm going to his house to chill-out" Tai stated frankly, pulling on some worn trainers.

"That's nice, dear. Is he a-"

"No, he's not a serial killer" The brunette droned, and they both laughed.

"How nice" She shot a smile toward where lime eyes would've been, if they weren't plastered to the floor.

"You don't need to look so scared, you know?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little shy at times" Quiet voice, then an even quieter quiet.

"Anyway, let's go, Suki"

"It was nice to meet you" Him and Mrs. Kamiya spoke at the same time, and he was hinted away so very slightly, away.

They walked for approximately six minutes and forty two and three quarter seconds, before there lay words between them, and a question at that.

"So, what instrument do you play, Tai?"

The brunette had dreaded this question, and his mouth looked like a scared snake. "I don't. But Mr. Umi said he'd teach me, for the course"

Suki wanted to inquire further, but brushed off his nosey brain. "Fair enough"

"So, what do you play, Suki? Oh, the piano. The piano? Wow, that's really cool" The shorter boy continued on, playing both sides of the apparently one-sided, for now, conversation, and laughed almost to himself.

"I was going to ask, you know?" Tai, with a chuckle.

"Now you don't have to"

"Anyway, piano; wow, that's really cool" Tanned face moved, with its own retracted humour.

"Yeah, I guess"

The boys neared quite a small house, smaller than expected, but still fairly big. A shiny key, like new, entered the lock with click, and lay open for them. In the hallway, even near the draft of the door, the house seemed comfortably warm.

"We'll go straight to my room, if that's okay?"

"Of course"

"You know, you're the first person from school I've had here"

"Really? Why's that?"

Come on, you shouldn't have not expected that question, Suki! His mind shouted, before he laughed feigningly and said "It's probably because I'm way too good looking to invite just anybody around" Tai seemed to fall for it, but why'd he have to mention attractiveness and stuff?

"Anyway, here we are"

A blue door already stood ajar, so it wasn't any more than probably predicted in the first matter, to enter the bedroom.

"Wow, you have an actual piano in your room?"

"What were you expecting?"

"A keyboard or something"

"I'm afraid there isn't much room anything else, though"

The room looked a lot smaller with the shiny piano stationed right in the middle right, a double bed to the left and drawers and a wardrobe squashed everywhere else.

"I guess you can't afford to be messy, then; my room's an absolute tip"

"I never used to be this way. But when you're learning piano everyday for eleven years, after a while, even cleaning seems a better option"

"Don't misunderstand, I love playing, it just sucks sometimes"

"Well, I've come all this way now, so sit down and play" Tai ordered humorously.

"Only if you really want to see" Suki laid down the conditions"

"I do"

And with that, the skinny frame sat down, back straight, belly button aligned with the middle C, and hands positioned strategically; the music sheet already hung above seemed completely foreign to Tai with the reversed 'b's, dash marks and apparent fractions, and lines with ore lines through.

The title, though, lay in complete English:

'What You're Made of'

Suki's gentle fingers began the first few chords within a steady beat, then repeated along with this time lyrics:

"**Just like I predicted, we're at the point of no return" **

"**We can't go backwards, and no corners have been turned" **

"**I can't control it, if I sink or if I swim; 'cause I chose the waters that I'm in" **

His green eyes never left the music, his fingers, like magic, extended into the bridge.

"**And it makes no difference who is right or wrong;" **

"**I deserve much more than this, 'cause there's only one thing I want:" **He tried to seem stronger, but his soft voice betrayed him.

"**If it's not what you're made of, you're not what I'm looking for;" **

"**You were willing, but unable to give me anymore" **Tai began to think of one past relationship, in particular.

"**There's no way you're changing, 'cause some things will just never be mine;" **

"**You're not in love this time," **He'd definitely been there.

"**But it's alright" **And he'd fooled himself, just like that.

When he sings, it's like he's talking to that one thing everyone's got in their chests, and bringing it to tears; it's not just the song, it's that voice. Tai continued to think, in total awe of Suki's ever moving digits and sometimes parted lips.

"**What's your definition of 'The One'?" **More to the song's protagonist.

"**What'd you really want him to become?" **Looking in a mirror.

"**No matter what I sacrifice, it's still never enough" **A slowed down near the end, and back to the first melody;

Suki played through a slight change in the bridge and chorus again, before finishing with a few last chord drops, and lyric lines.

"**You're not in love this time" **

"**You're not in love this time" **

"**You're not in love this time" **

It wasn't alright, after all. I guess it never was.


End file.
